


Even across worlds, family finds a way

by jello12451



Series: Misc MCYT Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, It's very light I promise you, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451
Summary: Usually, Phil’s Christmases are cold and empty. But his sons have lit up his Christmases, one by one, little by little, until the warmth he feels during Christmas is a given.OR: Three Christmases Phil spends with family, and one where he doesn't, but isn't lonely anyway
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Misc MCYT Oneshot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107116
Comments: 27
Kudos: 251





	Even across worlds, family finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> my discord was sobbing and my friend felt bad for all of you so they pressured me to write fluff  
> here it is  
> the angst is very light. I promise. Even my friend approves.

Usually, Phil’s Christmases are cold and empty. Living in a singleplayer hardcore world does that to people. And Phil’s been in the same world for five years, celebrating five Christmases all alone, with nothing but a fireplace and his pets for company.

Then he died. Phil had been unbelievably distraught at first- there was no way to go back to that world. That’s just how hardcore worked. Grumbling, he selected a random open server- it was empty, and it wasn’t hardcore, but Phil couldn’t really care less.

No one else was going to stumble upon this world anyway.

Oh, how wrong he was.

His first son was one he found in the nether. He had been lonely, and took him in, if only because the piglin hybrid was a hybrid.

He’s called Technoblade.

His second son, he found in the forest in the dead of the night, quietly strumming the guitar to himself as he cried. Phil took him in, longing for music to fill the silent house. 

He’s called Wilbur.

His third and youngest son, he found on an island, and took him in, if only to have children in his home. His other two sons are already too mature for their age. 

He’s called Tommy. 

And usually, Phil’s Christmases are cold and empty. But his sons have lit up his Christmases, one by one, little by little, until the warmth he feels during Christmas is a given. 

~

It started with Technoblade.

The first winter Technoblade had spent with Phil was entertaining, to say the least. Needless to say, Techno hadn’t seen the snow before, so when the clumps of soft ice came drifting down, Techno stared at it in wonder, blinking when one of them landed on his nose.

Phil couldn’t resist cooing at the sight.

It had been the first time Technoblade had understood what Christmas was. At this time, though Techno trusted Phil, it wasn’t nearly enough to be as open to Phil as he would, later. He was still very distant, and wasn’t as familial as Phil hoped.

It was enough, though. To fill a bit of the void that had taken shape in Phil’s heart. Phil would never forget the way Techno’s eyes lit up at the Christmas tree in their little humble house, and the way Technoblade squealed when he decorated it for the first time.

The second Christmas with Techno was even better. Techno was older, now, and trusted Phil so much more, truly becoming a familial member. Techno was more cold-resistant, and he could play around in the snow with Phil watching. They made hot chocolate that year, too, and Phil gave Techno his first sword as a gift.

His first proper sword- not like the gold one Techno had been clutching onto during his time in the nether. A shiny, new iron blade, with a proper leather strap.

It was the first time Techno hugged Phil, and the first time Phil enveloped Techno in his feathery wings.

Christmas was a day of a lot of firsts.

~

Phil’s third Christmas he didn’t spend alone was only two months after he found Wilbur. Techno and Wilbur had gotten off to a rocky start, and they still weren’t quite through with each other. 

He hoped that Christmas would bring them together.

It did, in the end.

It was an interesting start, when Techno and Wilbur had been building snowmen in the backyard, and Wilbur threw a snowball at Techno. Techno, in retaliation, threw another snowball at Wilbur with deadly accuracy, and it escalated from there.

What caught Phil a bit off guard was the fact that the children were laughing. Laughing with each other. 

Techno and Wilbur only realized this later, when they were in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate. Phil couldn’t quite keep the grin off of his face.

“See? You two can get along quite well.”

Wilbur then proceeded to make a face at Techno, who glared, though there wasn’t much heat behind those eyes.

They decorated the tree together, and sat by the fireplace. This year was even better than the other two, and Phil was once again surprised at the warmth that filled his chest as he looked at Wilbur, singing softly, strumming his guitar.

He hadn’t even known Christmas songs before this.

It was a beautiful Christmas. Wilbur and Techno had fallen asleep against his shoulders, and his wings were around both of his sons that night.

The next five Christmases weren’t as eventful. Sure, they were just as happy and beautiful, but they didn’t quite have the newness there used to be. Phil found himself getting accustomed to a warm Christmas, expecting, on December 25th, to walk down the stairs and see Techno and Wilbur eagerly rip at their presents.

How quickly time went by, when the house wasn’t empty.

Five years, and then Techno was fifteen, and Wilbur thirteen. None of the traditions changed, despite how old they grew- Techno would always have a snowball fight with Wilbur (despite Wilbur’s loss, every time), they would always make hot chocolate, and decorate the Christmas tree, together.

~

Enter Tommy.

Tommy was difficult, at first. Techno had been pretty fine with the new gremlin child, but Wilbur became unbelievably annoyed at times. And seeing the usually mild-mannered musician get angry was a first for Phil.

Christmas drew them together, again.

Techno and Wilbur had gone outside for their snowball fight, and Tommy really couldn’t resist joining Wilbur in pelting Techno with snow. The surprise on Techno’s face was enough for Tommy to land one on his face, and the piglin hybrid stumbled a bit, Wilbur’s delighted laughter cutting across the air.

“Nice one, Tommy! I haven’t gotten him in six years!”

This was the start of one of the closest bonds between brothers, as they joined each other in calling out and taunting their third brother, who furiously returned fire.

They went inside and made hot chocolate. Then, Phil introduced cookies. Usually, Phil would be the one to bake them, but Tommy seemed to take a special interest in decorating the little gingerbread men on the trays. The other two brothers were happy to oblige, to a bit of Phil’s surprise.

Phil was more than happy to offer his wings as a soft blanket over his three boys. 

It went on like this, for the next few years.

Three traditions. 

A snowball fight, decorating gingerbread, and ornamenting a Christmas tree.

Six years pass, and Phil becomes accustomed to the new kind of warmth he feels on Christmas. It’s the best six years of his life, and they continue the tradition, over and over again. 

~

But his boys grow up, and go to places.

Technoblade decides to go make more of a name for himself, and leaves alone. Phil doesn’t quite catch up, letting him fly from the nest.

Wilbur and Tommy journey together to another land, owned by Dream. Phil lets them spread their wings, too.

And the house feels so empty, without them.

Phil spends his first Christmas in fifteen years alone, half a year after his three sons have left the small world they’ve built for themselves. 

As he walks to the backyard, he can almost see Wilbur and Tommy going up against Techno, throwing snowballs at each other. As he walks into the kitchen, he can almost see himself with the three others, steaming hot chocolate in their hands. As he walks to the dining table, he can almost see the different designs on the empty gingerbread men he baked.

As he walks to the Christmas tree, he can almost see the ornaments.

But Phil blinks, and the tree is empty.

~

However.

Despite being far away, they continue their traditions where they can.

The little things that remind them of home. 

Technoblade gets into a snowball fight with a few others on the Hypixel server, and dominates. He bakes his own gingerbread cookies, and although they aren’t quite the same as Phil’s, he pipes them the same way. He gets a few packs of hot chocolate, and sit on his chair, relishing in the warmth of the fireplace.

Wilbur and Tommy fight each other, the two on opposing sides of the annual snowball fight for the first time. But it’s still familiar, and they make each other hot chocolate, and bake gingerbread cookies as well.

And they all know their father is doing the same.

In three different houses, on three different worlds, miles away from each other, four people light up their Christmas trees and hang their own special ornaments.

A crown and a sword.

A six-stringed guitar.

A purple and green disc.

A heart with two engravings.

And all of them have wings surrounding them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life :)  
> My YT channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHHEpmzIrOYyxX659-3tfA  
> Join my discord: https://discord.gg/HwbkW8jqrf
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all! This is your Christmas gift, the real one :)


End file.
